


Family Celebration

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Kouichi goes to Kouji's house for the holidays.





	Family Celebration

“Kouji,” Kouichi called on him on the new cellphone his father had brought for him so he could stay in contact with his brother.  
“Yeah,” Kouji answered picking up his phone after the second ring.  
“Mom and I are out front,” Kouichi said, Kouji walked over to his bedroom window that showed the front of the house, looking down below he saw Kouichi and his mother. Kouichi looked up at him and gave him a small wave.  
“I will be down there in a second,” Kouji said before hanging up, placing his phone into his pocket then started to walk downstairs. He opened the door, giving both his brother and mom, a hello and a quick hug before letting them inside.  
“Sorry for making you guys wait outside; you guys could have knocked, Satomi, would have let you guys in,” Kouji says but Kouichi shot his mom a look who cheeks seemed to turn red at her youngest son’s statement. Kouji was about to ask what that was all about when Satomi came to the foyer.  
“Kouji! Why didn't you say they had arrived?” Satomi said wiping her hands on her apron as she came over to greet her guest.  
“I didn’t know they were outside until Kouichi called me,” Kouji told her.  
“Well, anyways I’m so happy you guys could make it,” Satomi said.  
“No, thank you for inviting us.” Tomoko, the twin’s mom said.  
Kouichi smiled at his mom before turning to Satomi, “Happy new year, Satomi.” Kouichi said.  
“Right, happy new year, Kouichi, Tomoko,” Satomi said in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.


End file.
